The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to methods of installing software and related computer program products and systems.
Current software installation processes may use a sequential/linear type of setup, meant to be driven solely by a single installer. CA Chorus™ Software Manager (CSM, and formally known as CA Mainframe Software Manager or MSM), for example, is a product used to install software.
As enterprise systems and software become more cross-disciplinary and/or platform independent, common installation schemes may be inefficient. Installation processes may presently require weeks of planning and preparation involving multiple departments of an organization to obtain what usually amounts to a hard copy of an otherwise static form of data required for the SIS (Software Installation Service) metadata used to install a software product. Conventional installation processes may thus lead to missed, overlooked, and/or misunderstood information being provided as SIS (Software Installation Service) metadata, resulting in days/weeks of additional troubleshooting and/or increased complexity of bureaucracy between multiple departments of the organization installing the software.